


Iron Age War

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Tony, Unfriendly to Team Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Combined Iron Man 1 and 2 scripted like Age Of Ultron and Civil War.What if Stane had Wanda's role? If Rhodey had Captain America's? If Pepper had Natasha's?Basically, a textual version of a Reverse Hawkeye Initiative.





	Iron Age War

**Author's Note:**

> Hawkeye Initiative is when he's drawn in the distorted poses of comics women to show how ugly, unrealistic, and freakish they are. 
> 
> Wanda's character as played by a big, bald man takes away the social overlay of young, beautiful woman to give a different view of the characterization.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

 

Stane pointed a trembling finger. "Look, look," he said. Stane's eyes were wide and wet with barely held back tears. "You must stop Tony Stark before he destroys everything!"

Rhodey looked, grim-faced, into the Malibu mansion, where Tony was wobbling drunkenly around in the Iron Man armor, celebrating his birthday. "You're right. He's totally out of control! I must stop him!"

Rhodey broke into the workshop and put on the silvery armor that Tony had modified to fit him. Sure, Tony had made it for him, but that wasn't generosity, that was a bribe! A bribe to make him overlook how shallow and EVIL Tony was! No more! Rhodey would fight to defend the American Way!

Rhodey burst out of the workshop and attacked Tony while Stane wept in the corner, curling down to make himself look small and vulnerable, and desperately in need of protection. 

Tony fought back, but Rhodey saw he wasn't using his heavy armament, and that just made Rhodey more angry. Tony didn't respect Rhodey enough to try to kill him? Rhodey slammed Iron Man down to the ground, and once Tony stopped fighting, he ripped off Tony's helmet so he could see his face as he smashed the arc reactor. "That will teach you a lesson!" Rhodey said as he flew off.

Stane looked tragically upset until Rhodey was gone, and then he smirked at Tony and casually walked away while puffing on his stogie.

Pepper pushed her way past the fleeing party goers. "Oh, Tony," she said sadly, "are you sorry now? I warned you. You needed to watch your back. It's not as if you're essential, not like I am."

Tony looked very sad indeed. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry. I will stop being Iron Man and do everything that Stane wants. I will make armor for Rhodey and the entire army. I'll even give up drinking!"

Pepper took pity on him and went down to the workshop to get his spare arc reactor. She slotted the arc reactor in place. "I know you were lying about the drinking."

Tony sniffled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having sudden vision problems (I can now read the computer monitor without my reading glasses, yay- but distance? Wow, blur city). Dunno what's going on, I'm going to call the eye doctor tomorrow.
> 
> So if you're waiting for update on Peachy Keen, or replies to comments, I don't know what's going to happen.
> 
> *FINGERS crossed*


End file.
